Long Time No See
by YellowPeach
Summary: Setelah hampir tidak bertemu dengan kekasihnya selama 2 bulan, Miyuki berencana membuat kejutan kecil untuk Sawamura. Tapi siapa yang sangka, kejutan ini justru malah berbalik kepadanya dan penuh dengan air mata. Miyusawa/Fluff/Drabble


_YellowPeach presents:_

 **Long Time No See**

Diamond No Ace by Terajima Yuuki

 _Enjoy & Happy Reading!_

::…***…::

"Sawamura"

"Hmm"

"Apa kau tidak merindukan ku?"

"Kau sedang mabuk kan Miyuki Kazuya?! Ini hari minggu pagi dan tiba – tiba kau menelfon ku? Aku yakin, pasti semalam kau habis bersenang – senang dengan teman – teman mu"

"Kenapa kau selalu berfikiran buruk sih? Apa aku tidak boleh bermanja manja dengan kekasih ku sendiri?"

"…"

"Yaa! Kau mendengarku kan? Sawamura? Halo?"

"Iyaaa, aku mendengarkan mu daritadi Tanuki!"

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku?"

"Pertanyaan yang mana?"

"Jangan pura pura lupa!"

"Serius, aku tidak mengerti Miyuki.."

"Tadi aku bertanya, apa aku tidak boleh bermanja – manja dengan kekasih ku sendiri?"

"Tidak"

"Hah?"

"Iya, tidak boleh kalau hanya lewat telfon"

"Kenapa tidak boleh?"

"Nantiakusemakinmerindukanmu!"

"HAH? Sebentar, tadi kau bilang apa? Jangan cepat cepat begitu"

"A—aku tidak mau meng—mengulangnya! Hiks.."

"Eh? Eijun? Apa kau menangis? Halo? Kau kenapa? Apa ada yang sakit?"

"Kenapa sih kau tidak pernah mengunjungi ku lagi ke as—asrama? Apa kau sudah menemukan ke—kekasih baru di kam—kampusmu itu? Hiks.. Aku sudah lelah menunggu mu pulang, ta—tapi kau hanya menelfon ku saja akhir akhir ini.. Kalau ka—kau ingin putus bilang saja, tidak us—usah menggantungku sep—seperti ini Kazuyaaaaaa! Huhuhuhu"

Tangisan Sawamura malah semakin pecah setelah ditanya oleh Miyuki, sedangkan pria yang berada di sebrang telfon itu malah semakin bingung. Tadi ia sedang kesal, lalu sekarang tiba tiba menangis. Sebenarnya yang mabuk sekarang dia atau kekasihnya sih?

Tak lama kemudian ada suara Haruichi di dekat kekasihnya, si bungsu Kominato itu berusaha menenangkan Sawamura yang sekarang malah semakin larut dalam tangisan nya. Sesekali si pitcher itu memanggil nama Miyuki di sela – sela tangisnya.

Oke, sekarang Miyuki yakin kekasihnya ini tidak mabuk, pasti dia sedang sakit. Kalau sedang sakit begini, pasti Sawamura akan lebih manja dengan orang – orang yang berada di sekitarnya.

"Hei hei, jangan menangis Sawamura.. Kasihan Haruchi harus menenangkan mu kalau kau menangis terus seperti itu.."

"Jadi kau lebih mementingkan Haruichi daripada aku?! Huaaaaaaa"

Selamat!

Miyuki Kazuya berhasil membuat kekasihnya menangis lebih parah. Salahkan ia yang tidak pernah peka terhadap perasaan orang lain, bahkan kekasihnya sendiri. Karena bingung harus melakukan apa, ia akhirnya mematikan telfon nya, dan membuat Sawamura semakin uring uringan di asrama.

.

.

.

.

.

"Haruichiii! Dia mematikan telfonku! Huhuhuhu sepertinya dia sebentar lagi akan meninggalkan ku!" Sawamura menutup wajahnya dengan bantal dan semakin meraung raung. Sementara Haruichi bingung harus memberikan obat dulu, memberi makan, atau menenangkan sahabatnya tersebut.

Tetapi saat ia ingin mengambil gelas untuk Sawamura, ponselnya berbunyi dan ia langsung mengangkatnya tanpa melihat nama yang menelfon nya.

"Halo"

"Haruichi?"

"Iya? Ini siapa yah?"

"Ini aku Miyuki, kau bisa membukakan pintu kamar Eijun?"

"Heee? Kau sudah di depan?"

"Iyaaa hehehe tapi jangan beri tahu Eijun, biarkan saja dia menangis. Nanti aku saja yang menggantikan mu"

"Oh, oke baiklah. Tunggu sebentar senpai!" bisik Haruichi sambil menutup ponselnya dan berjalan dengan perlahan ke pintu kamar Sawamura.

Saat ia buka, Miyuki sudah berdiri di depan pintu tersebut sambil membawa ransel dan kantung plastik yang berisi makanan lengkap dengan senyum _smirk_ khas nya. Haruichi langsung menghela nafasnya dan membisikkan sesuatu kepada senpainya tersebut.

"Eijun sudah demam sejak 3 hari yang lalu, tapi ia tidak mau dibawa ke rumah sakit. Tadi malam, demam nya sudah mulai turun, tapi saat tadi kau menelfon nya… sepertinya demam nya naik lagi.."

"Hhh.. Kenapa anak itu tidak mau memberi kabar apapun kepadaku? Maaf yah kalau dia merepotkan mu" ujar Miyuki sambil menepuk pundak Haruichi.

"Tenang saja senpai, Eijun malah takut menganggu aktifitas mu dikampus kalau dia memberi tahu kalau ia sedang sakit"

"Yasudah, kau istirahat saja dikamar mu. Biar aku yang mengurusnya, tadi aku sudah izin untuk menginap kepada Rei-san dan Kantoku"

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah berlarut larut dalam tangisan nya, Eijun merasakan ada seseorang yang memeluknya. Ia ingat benar tadi hanya ada dia dan Haruichi. Tetapi kalaupun yang memeluknya saat ini Haruichi, sejak kapan badan nya menjadi sebesar ini? Dan sejak kapan juga Haruichi memakai parfum yang sama seperti…

"KAZUYA?!"

"Ssstt, jangan berteriak begitu. Suara mu sudah serak seperti itu, sudah minum obatnya belum?" Tanya Miyuki sambil menghapus sisa – sisa air mata di wajah Sawamura dan mencium pipi kekasihnya tersebut.

"Huhuhu, aku tidak mau minum obatnya! Aku mau bersamamu saja disini!" Tangis Sawamura kembali pecah, kemudian ia memeluk Miyuki dengan erat.

"Iyaaa, tapi kau harus makan dulu, terus minum obat, setelah itu baru kita bisa tidur tiduran dikasur lagi. Oke? Aku sudah bawakan mak—"

"Tidak mauuuuu! Aku cuma mau tidur dengan Kazuya sekarang!" ujar Sawamura sambil memejamkan kedua matanya yang sudah bengkak. Akhirnya Miyuki mengalah, dan membalas pelukan Eijun. Sebelum ia benar – benar tertidur, pria berkacamata itu memasangkan plester anti demam ke dahi Sawamura kemudian melepaskan kacamatanya dan kembali memeluk kekasihnya itu.

Mungkin Miyuki memang harus meluangkan waktu untuk Sawamura, terlebih jika ia sedang sakit begini. Lebih baik ia merasa lelah karena mengurus kekasihnya sendiri, daripada ia merasa tidak enak karena mengganggu waktu istirahat orang lain karena harus mengurus kekasih nya yang super manja ini.

 **END.**

 **Author's Note:**

Halo teman teman! Modal iseng iseng berhadiah, saya bikin fanfic ini karena kangen sama Daiya no Ace. ((Bukan nya ngerjain paper untuk tugas kuliah, saya malah bikin fanfic begini hahaha)) Sedih deh nungguin season 3 kok rasanya lama banget yah? Kalian ngerasa gitu juga gak sih? :'D

Yaudahlah, pokoknya segitu aja pesan dari saya untuk fanfic ini. Oiya terakhir, salam kenal buat semuanya yang baca fanfic ini! Saya hobi nulis sih udah lama, tapi baru akhir – akhir ini berani untuk publish tulisan saya. Jadi, saran dan komentarnya sangat ditunggu loh! Terima kasih! :)


End file.
